The Truth Behind The Lies
by Cap. Dead Beard
Summary: A story told by danny


_**The Truth Behind The Lies**_

_Written By Andrew W. Moyer_

_I do not own Danny Phantom or any other well know hero or villain. I am trying something out that popped into my head. How would Danny tell his children about his deeds without telling them about his powers. And for the readers there is only one person right for Danny, Sam. Please enjoy one of my very first works. I know it is not much, but I love to read and write so even if it dose not get done here it is done on paper. Thank you all._

There are many stories in the world, and in those stories there is some truth. It only takes a keen eye, and a quick mind to see the truth. This is one of those stories that has a hidden truth. In this story you will learn about the feared Lost Ones, a knight hunted for the armor that he wears, and a family so tied up in work and magic that they can't see the truth before there eyes.

(Unknown Point Of View)

"So what kind of story would you two like to hear tonight?"

"Well Dad I want a story about love."

"No Dad a story about action."

"NO LOVE!"

"NO ACTION!"

"Enough, Lilith, Dj, if you want a story you two will behave or I am going to get your mother."

"We are sorry Dad."

"That's better. So how bout a story with both love and action. Is that ok you two."

"Yes."

"Well here we go. This is a story of the Lost Ones a feared race, a great knight hunted for wearing Lost One armor, and a growing love between friends."

(Lilith's Point Of View)

"Wait why were the Lost Ones feared Dad?"

"Well sweetheart they were feared for what they are. They were once the living who had lost there lives in the most painful ways. The Lost Ones were ghosts or spirits who could not be harmed by normal weapons, and weapons that could harm them were hard to come by. It was even harder to make."

"What about the knight who was hunted?"

"If you wait a little bit I will tell his tale."

(Knight's Point Of View)

Atop of a hill sat a raven haired, ice blue eyed teen looking over the village. Slowly the sun settled and the teen went out in search of his two best friends. He found them waiting at the bottom for him.

"Hey Lavender, hey James."

"Hello Scott."

"How have you two been?"

"Good, we have been looking for you."

"Why?"

"Your parents were looking to show you there new magic experiment."

"Cool, you guys want to see it as well?"

The two just nodded their heads and the three of them raced to Scott's house. As soon as the teens entered the house they were ambushed by his sister Liz.

"What do you want Liz?"

"Nothing I am leaving before mom and dad kill us."

"Don't worry Liz mom will keep dad from killing us."

Little did any one know that Scott was going to be proven wrong. That someone would die that day, and it would change not only them, but the world as well.

(Lavender's Point Of View)

"_I wonder what Scott's parents have come up with this time._ So Scott do you have any idea what your rents have been up to?"

"Sorry Lavender I don't know much. But I do know it is about some kind of doorway?"

" It does not matter what it is for I just want to see it work."

" Wow James you are really a spaz about new magic how? I mean just last week you nearly took out Scott's dad out with that magic weapon he made."

"Ah magic good ole reliable magic it will never fail me."

As the trio was about to engage in a daily argument Scott's mother yells from out back to come see their work.

(Mother's Point Of View)

Scott's mother watched as the teens walked into the work shop. Looking to see where her husband was, and she found him working on the last piece of magic for the doorway, the power source.

" Ah children welcome to our lab. We can't wait to show you what we have been working on. John honey how are you coming?"

"Just fine I put the power source in its place."

"Mom dad, what is it for ?"

"Well sweetie your father and I have just finished a doorway to another realm, the realm of the Lost Ones."

(Story Tellers Point Of View)

The father of the two young children watched as they fell asleep there without another word.

"Goodnight you two."

"You finish their story for tonight?"

"Only the first part of it."

"What story are you telling them?"

"Oh, only our story Sam love."

"So Danny do they know yet?"

"I have been keeping it a secret maybe tomorrow you will join me in the telling?"

"We shall see, we shall see."

I hope you have enjoyed a small part of the larger story. Please tell me any comments you may have about the story and any ideas. The names may change if any one can find me any good names that Sam, Danny, and Tucker could have been named. Also for any one waiting for more of my crossover fiction I am reworking it. It just seemed that having Danni there and giving Sam powers was a little too much power on Danny's side so ether Danni will go or Sam's power will. I am sorry for any upsets, but I will finish that story. Thank you all for your time and for reading I am open to any thoughts you may have. Plus if you see any type of writing mistakes like it is hard to follow or it is moving to fast or slow please tell me and I will try to rectify those for you.


End file.
